The Black Diner
by magestic
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have the pirate's disease the Black Diner. They team up with Captain Jack Sparrow who agrees to sail them to the cure. WillElizabeth
1. Barbossa Returns

Chapter 1: Barbossa Returns

I don't own any characters in this story or anything else that you recognize from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean

Elizabeth Swann had just returned to Port Royal after being captured by pirates. It was a fairly scary situation, but she had made it through. She was now preparing to marry Commodore Norrington in five days. She honestly didn't love the man, but she felt this marriage was necessary to please her father. It was rather a stupid reason to be getting married, but she felt it was the right thing to do.

Elizabeth really hadn't thought too much about her marriage. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She kept replaying the events of the past few days in her mind. One thought in particular kept coming back to her. What had happened to Will?

The last time she saw him he was on the Black Pearl on his way to perform the blood ceremony to free the pirates of their curse. As far as Elizabeth was concerned they deserved to be cursed. It wasn't fair that Will should have to die to free them. She couldn't bare to think of that. She knew he was probably dead by now. It wasn't even necessary that he die, he could have just simply cut his hand and drawn blood that way. That wouldn't have killed him.

She remembered trying to convince the Commodore and his men to save him, but they wouldn't. It was too much of a risk.

Elizabeth needed to stop thinking this way. She needed to clear her thoughts of these things and prepare herself for her wedding day, but how could she? She didn't even love this man. The man who wouldn't save Will! Why did her thoughts constantly come back to Will? She simply couldn't get the man off her mind.

Elizabeth's thoughts were disturbed as she heard the door to her room open behind her.

"Hello puppet," a voice called.

It was that stupid pirate Barbossa. She'd finally gotten away from him and he'd come back. What could he possibly want now? Hadn't he realized that she wasn't the one he'd been searching for? She wasn't a Turner. She couldn't end their curse. 

"I am revived of the curse now, but don't think that means ye can be killing me," Barbossa sneered.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth responded without the slightest touch of kindness in her voice.

"Didn't you ever wonder what happened to a certain Will Turner? He insisted we free you from that island and so we told him we'd do just that, but you see we had a bit of trouble saving you once we found you weren't there."

There had to be a catch. Barbossa would never do something to help somebody else. Why would he have gone back to save Elizabeth?

"So if I was no longer on the island why did you come here?"

Barbossa completely ignored the question and pulled a black chicken leg out of his pocket. "Would you like some chicken Miss Swann?"

"I don't trust food from a pirate."

Barbossa pulled out his sword and stuck it in front of Elizabeth's neck. "Ye better eat it if you know what's good for you."

He handed her the chicken once again. Not wanting to loose her life Elizabeth grabbed it and took a bite.

"This better not kill me!"

Barbossa simply laughed and left. His mission was clearly completed, whatever that mission was. 


	2. Will Saves Jack

Chapter 2: Will Saves Jack

While Elizabeth sat in her room wondering why Barbossa insisted she eat the black chicken leg, Jack Sparrow had other problems.

He was currently locked in the city jail. Commodore Norrington had captured him while saving Elizabeth from that dreadful island. His death date had already been set, so there was little hope for Jack, but he wouldn't give up so easily. There had to be away out of this mess.

As Jack sat in the cold, dirty cell he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. There was no point in getting excited though. It was probably just that stupid guard.

"Jack? Are you in here?" a voice from the shadows asked.

This was no guard. It was Will Turner. It was a wonder the young lad was still alive. Jack had thought the pirates would have surely killed him by now.

Will emerged from the shadows and stood outside of Jack's cell.

"Well don't just stand there lad, get me out of this cell!"

Will eyed Jack questionably. "What's in it for me?"

"What is it you want?"

"When Barbossa freed me he said my freedom would cost the life of another along with my own. As soon as he said that he gave me a black chicken leg and requested that I eat it. Being a pirate I'd suspect you'd know something about this type of thing. And so what I seek is information."

"So what you're saying is that if I tell you all I know about black chicken legs you'll let me out of this cell?"

"Precisely."

Jack thought for a second before responding. "Fine. Now hurry up and get me out of this bloody cell!"

Being a black smith Will had no problem determining a way to make the cell door fall. Placing a table in the precise place and using the correct leverage and force, Will caused the cell door to crash to the ground. It caused quite a racket so the two men ran out of the jail quickly before anyone could find them.

They stopped running when they reached Will's house. His house was small and very low class. It was made out of wood and looked like it was going to fall down any second.

Inside the house consisted of one main room and a small bedroom. There wasn't much furniture just a few wooden chairs, a table, a dresser and a bed. There was also a small fireplace, but other than that the house was pretty empty. It wasn't much of a house, but it was all Will needed, after all he really couldn't afford much of anything else. 

"This your place?" Jack asked as he entered the house.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's enough." Will said as he sat down in a chair, "Now tell me about this black chicken and what Barbossa met about my freedom costing the life of me and one other"  
"Did you by any chance eat this black chicken?"

"He insisted that I must."

"I was afraid of that."

There was a slight pause following this. Will starred at Jack waiting for him to say something more, but when he didn't Will became quite angry.

"I kept my end of the bargain when I freed you from that jail now it's your turn!" Will angrily yelled at Jack, "Why'd Barbossa make me eat the chicken?"

"Are you really sure you want to know that?"

"YES!"

"The black chicken isn't normal chicken. It's a cursed chicken. Any man who eats this chicken will catch the disease known as the black diner and eventually die."

Will sat silently as he took in this information. Words can not describe how it fells when you first hear that your life will soon come to an end.

"However," Jack stated, "there is a cure."

Those words were perhaps the best words Will had ever heard. There was still hope. His life wasn't coming to an end. "How do I reach this cure?"

"There is an island called Torchea. On that island there is a tree and on that tree there is a fruit. That fruit is the cure. One bite is all it takes."

"Do you know how to reach this island?"

"You're forgetting one thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"But there's still one wee problem, lad."

This worried Will. What problem could that be? Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious. Will wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know what that wee problem was, but he figured it would be better to find out now than later.

"What exactly is this wee problem?"

"Barbossa said your freedom would put you and someone else in danger, correct?"

"Yes, but who is this other person?"

"That would be the wee problem. Knowing Barbossa this person would probably be someone you greatly care about."

Will thought for a moment. Someone he greatly cared about? Will wasn't very close to anyone in the town. He was just the poor blacksmith. Then he remembered Elizabeth.

"It's Elizabeth! He's after Elizabeth!" Will panicked.

"Should have known that."

"We need to save Elizabeth. We have to get her out of her house somehow without being noticed. Then we'll need to take her to Torchea and save her from this disease."

"And at which point did I agree to any of this?" Jack asked.

Will looked at Jack in shock. He had to come. He was the only one who knew where Torchea was.

"Jack, you must come. You're the only one who..."

"What's in it for me?"

"Can't you ever think of anyone other than yourself? Elizabeth's life is in danger!"

"You really care for this girl don't you?"

Will paused for a second. He did care for Elizabeth. In fact he even loved her, but he'd never told anyone. He couldn't tell anyone. Elizabeth was rich and he was poor. What would she ever want with him?

"I just want to see her live, that's all," Will lied.

"Too bad I could care less."

"Don't you care whether people live or die?"

"Nope."

"How can you possibly be so heartless?"

"I'm a pirate, mate, what do you expect?"

Will thought for a moment. "If you help me save Elizabeth and myself I'll give you an unlimited supply of swords."

"I have one sword already, what makes you think I'd need more?"

Will sighed. "Name your price, Jack."

"I'll save you and your bonny lass on one condition. You have to help me steal back what is rightfully mine from Barbossa."

"You mean steal the pearl?"

"Exactly."

Will thought for a moment before agreeing. He really didn't want to help Jack take back the Pearl, but he knew Jack wouldn't agree to anything else.

"Deal."

"Now, where does Elizabeth live?" Jack asked, "We'll need to be capturing her soon if we plan on saving her before it's too late." 


	3. Hard Questions

Chapter 3: Hard Questions

As Elizabeth lay in bed that night, many different thoughts kept running through her mind. So much had happened to her recently. Currently she was focused on the black chicken leg Barbossa insisted she eat. Why? What was so special about a stupid chicken anyway and why was it black rather than it's normal color. Why was it that he insisted she eat it?

She'd spent enough time with pirates to know that there was always a reason for forcing someone to do something against their will. If only she knew what that reason was, but what difference did it make? She'd already eaten the chicken now. There was no possible way of taking that back.

Will on the other hand, now knew the answers to all of Elizabeth's questions. Little did she know it, but at this precise moment he was standing directly under her window looking up, trying to determine a way of getting her out without being noticed.

"How do you suppose we get her out of there?" Will asked Jack as he looked up at Elizabeth's window.

"Do you have a rope on you?"

"No."

Jack sighed. "You never prepare in advance do you?"

Jack then took off his coat and handed it to Will. He then grabbed onto the bricks of Elizabeth's house and began climbing them. It was a very dangerous task. With one wrong move he would fall, but Jack had no fear, at least if he did he didn't show it.

As he neared the window he discovered that Elizabeth had left it opened. "Elizabeth," he whispered through the window.

Inside her room Elizabeth could have sworn there was someone outside of her window calling her. The voice sounded a lot like Jack's, but it couldn't be him. He was currently in jail and besides how could he possibly be outside her window, her house was huge and there was no way he could have climbed up the wall--was there?

"Elizabeth!" that voice came again.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She sighed to herself, "Great now I'm hearing voices."

"You're not hearing voices, love," that voice came again.

This time she was sure the voice was Jack's, but how was it possible?

Elizabeth lit the candle beside her bed. She was sure this voice was in her head, but she figured she my swell check it out anyway.

Just as Elizabeth got out of bed Jack came crawling in through the window. Elizabeth gasped and let out a slight scream.

Jack tried to calm her down. "Shh, quiet love, no need to fret."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, the one and only."

"How'd you escape the jail?"

"Doesn't really matter now does it, love?"

"And how'd you get up here?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love, I can do the impossible."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, you've certainly proved that, but why are you up here? What makes you think that you can go about barging into a women's room in the middle of the night when she is supposed to be sleeping?"

"We really don't have time for this now. Will can explain that all to you once we set sail."

Elizabeth's mind started racing. "Will would explain it to her?" Was Will not dead? Had the pirates not killed him? First Jack escaped from jail and now Will was alive, certainly this must all be a dream. However, if she was dreaming then there'd be no harm in setting sail with Jack and Will. After all she'd soon wake up in her bed and if Will was alive in this dream then she my swell let it last. She'd been dieing to spend at least one more day with Will and even if the only way to do that was through a dream, that would be quite fine with her.

"So Captain, how do you purpose we get out of here? I am not climbing out the window."

"Aye, getting out is the easy part. It's getting in that's difficult. You see, Elizabeth, the door can only lock on the inside, so therefore being inside all we have to do is quietly sneak downstairs and simply walk out the door."

Elizabeth nodded. Why hadn't she thought of that?

Once they were safely outside they met up with Will who had been waiting under Elizabeth's window the entire time.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as she ran to embrace him.

Will found this rather awkward at first. He had never been hugged by a girl before. At first he just let her embrace him as he stood there with his arms out then he realized how stupid he must look and hugged her back.

"Oh common! We really don't have time for all this mushy guck now," Jack groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Will and Elizabeth separated and followed Jack as he walked toward the port to steal a ship for them to sail to Torchea. Jack however, was walking several miles in front of them. This seemed to be the perfect time for Elizabeth to talk to Will alone. Deep down inside she felt like telling him everything; how much she'd thought about him, how she'd worried about him and how she felt about him, but she couldn't. The words simply wouldn't come out. Thus, it was Will who finally began the conversation.

"How's it been a Port Royal?" Will asked shyly trying to start a conversation and perhaps make the moment a little less awkward, "Has anything changed since I've last been here?"

"Now really, does anything ever change at Port Royal? It's always the same old same old, so dull with no adventure whatsoever."

"Nothing like those pirate ships, eh?"

"Don't even get me started on that. I swear I will never sail with a pirate again!"

Will paused for a second. Clearly Jack hadn't told her anything about the cursed chicken. She would have to sail with a pirate once again tonight even though she very much detested doing so, and to make matters worse it was all his fault. If only he hadn't asked to be freed then Elizabeth wouldn't be involved in this horrible mess.

"Is something wrong, Will?" Elizabeth asked seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm afraid you will sail with a pirate again, Elizabeth." Will waited for Elizabeth to say something, but when she didn't he continued explaining the situation to her. "The chicken Barbossa gave you was cursed. We have to sail with Jack to the island of Torchea to end the curse or else the chicken will make us so sick that we won't... We won't make it through."

"How did you know that Barbossa gave me chicken?" Elizabeth asked.

Will swallowed. He had hoped she wouldn't ask that. How could he possibly tell her that he was responsible for this? If he told her the truth he'd have to mention the part about Barbossa harming him and someone he cared about. He did care about Elizabeth greatly, but he couldn't tell her that, could he?

It was at about that point that Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts. "Will? Why did he give me that chicken?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"Sorry?"

"It's my fault. I asked Barbossa for my freedom, but in exchange me and..." Will paused. What could he possibly say? Me and someone I love? No, that wouldn't work. "Me and um you um we uh..."

Luckily for Will, it was at that exact moment that Elizabeth and him caught up with Jack.

"That ship is the one we want," Jack said pointing at a huge ship close to the dock, "It's already loaded up and ready to go. I suspect they planned on taking off in it early in the morning."

"Wait!" Elizabeth yelled, "Where are we sailing to? You don't honestly expect me to get in a ship and sail away when I have no idea where I'm heading to do you?"

Jack sighed. He'd had enough of Elizabeth's "I must know everything" attitude for the night. He lifted her up and carried her onto the ship completely against her will. She put up quite a fight, but it wasn't enough. Will normally wouldn't have allowed Jack to treat her like this, but quite frankly he didn't feel like answer her questions about where and why at the time and besides, it wouldn't hurt Elizabeth to be shoved around by Jack just this once. 


	4. You're Not Dreaming, Elizabeth

Chapter 4: You're Not Dreaming, Elizabeth

Elizabeth had fought hard to assure that she didn't have to sail with Jack and Will, but apparently not hard enough. She couldn't understand why Will hadn't stuck up for her and stopped Jack from forcing her onto the ship, but then again this was just a dream. Will would never do that in real life.

Now of course Elizabeth was not dreaming at all. She just hadn't figured that out yet. As far as she was concerned Will was dead, therefore he could not be standing beside her. Thus she had jumped to the conclusion that she was dreaming.

However, she was beginning to wonder whether or not it really was a dream. Normally her dreams didn't last this long. Before Elizabeth could reason this out anymore, her thoughts were interrupted by Will.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Will," she responded without even looking at him.

Will had feared that this would happen. He knew she'd be mad at him for not preventing Jack from dragging her on this ship.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough."

Will sighed and walked away. He had hoped that she'd be willing to forgive him, but obviously she wouldn't.

As soon as the words "Sometimes sorry isn't enough" had left Elizabeth's mouth she regretted saying them. She didn't know why she'd snapped at Will. It was really Jack she was mad at. She did not want to be on this ship and it was his fault that she was.

"Alright, I'm ready to wake up now," Elizabeth yelled trying to end this dream.

Will eyed her questionably with a confused look on his face. "Wake up?"

"Yes, it's time for me to leave this dream and go back to reality."

Jack turned to Will and whispered in his ear. "I don't see what you find so attractive about her, mate, the young lass is completely psychotic." Will decided to ignore Jack's remark and walked away from him.

Seeing that Will wasn't going to correct Elizabeth, Jack figured he better do so. "I hate to break it to you love, but you're not dreaming." 

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, if I'm not dreaming then how is it that Will Turner is standing right in front of my eyes?"

Jack looked at her in disgust. "That is one stupid question. I don't know whether or not you know this, love, but Will Turner is indeed a real boy and therefore can be seen in your dreams and also in real life."

"Will Turner is dead."

"Barbossa didn't kill him, love. He let him free."

"Oh."

Elizabeth now felt like a complete idiot. Why had she thought she was dreaming anyway? Clearly missing a night's sleep was affecting her thinking ability. Then Elizabeth realized something. If she wasn't dreaming that meant that Will Turner was alive. That man standing across the deck wasn't a figment of her imagination. He really was Will Turner.

As Will Stood across the deck observing Jack and Elizabeth's conversation about how the ship was only a dream he figured he better explain everything to Elizabeth soon. The poor women was incredibly confused and had no idea of the trouble she was really in.

Now that Elizabeth knew she wasn't dreaming the reality of everything started sinking in. She then remembered exactly what Will had told her earlier that night. "I'm afraid you will sail with a pirate again, Elizabeth. The chicken Barbossa gave you was cursed. We have to sail with Jack to the island of Torchea to end the curse or else the chicken will make us so sick that we won't... We won't make it through." Elizabeth was going to die.

Elizabeth had been so deeply in thought that she didn't even notice Will walking toward her.

"Elizabeth, let me explain everything."

"There's no need to explain Will. I've just made a horrible fool out of myself that's all."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Elizabeth. You did nothing wrong. It was a simple mistake that's all."

How was it that even when Elizabeth was feeling incredibly down Will always had a way of making her feel better? Even though she'd made a complete fool of herself Will didn't care. Elizabeth was about to lean in to kiss Will at that exact moment, but then she remembered something. She was engaged.

"Um, I better" Elizabeth stuttered, "I better be going to the um... to talk to Jack, yes Jack, I need to ask him about... about this island we're sailing to."

Will looked at her confused, but she ignored his strange look and walked off to talk to Jack who was currently steering the ship.

"What be's the problem, love?" Jack asked as he saw her walking towards him.

"Nothing," Elizabeth sighed.

"You ever realized that whenever someone says nothing, they realize mean something?"

"It's nothing. I just need some sleep that's all," Elizabeth lied.

"There are beds under the deck."

"Yes, I think I'll go lie in one of them now." With that Elizabeth walked away to go to sleep.

Meanwhile puzzling thoughts surrounded Will's mind. Why had she just walked away from him? What had he said that upset her? He hadn't meant to upset her. He was just trying to make her feel better, but apparently he'd done the exact opposite.

Will needed someone to talk to about all of this. He obviously couldn't consult Elizabeth and the only other person on the ship was Jack. Jack didn't always make sense and he had a strange way of solving problems, but he would have to do.

"Jack?" Will asked walking towards him.

"What be's the trouble, mate?"

"Why do you suppose Elizabeth won't talk to me?"

"You know what you're trouble is, mate?"

Will had didn't understand what that had to do with anything, but he shook his head anyway.

"You're in love mate."

"Don't be silly, Jack."

"Isn't the reason she's avoiding you obvious, mate?"

"Jack, really I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's falling in love with you."

Will looked at Jack strangely. "That doesn't even make sense. If she was in love with me wouldn't she want to spend time with me rather than avoid me?"

"Not if she's engaged."

Will froze in shock. "To whom? When did this happen?"

"See you do care about her!"

"No."

"Why do you keep denying it, mate? You my swell just give in to your emotions and try to win her back before we return to Port Royal then if you're lucky she'll call off her engagement. On the other hand you could just sit here and do nothing then watch as that bloody Norrington takes the love of your life and walks her down the aisle and declares that he belongs to her and watch as he kisses her. Watch as the love of your life is taken from you by another man."

With every word Jack spoke Will's heart felt as if it'd been stabbed by a sword. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Elizabeth and he wasn't going to let Norrington have her, but how could he convince Elizabeth that he was better than Norrington. He certainly wasn't as rich as Norrington and he certainly couldn't offer her as much as Norrington could. Actually, all he really had to offer was his love for her. Was that enough?

Will's thoughts were interpreted by Jack.

"Uh-Oh," Jack gasped, "I'd fear we might run into him."

"Run into whom?"

"Better get the girl on deck where we can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Why? What's happening?"

Jack pointed straight ahead. "Look over there, mate. See that thing? That's a pirate's worst nightmare."

I just want to thank you all for your awesome reviews! I was really worried when I started writing this that people would hate it, but it's great to know that a bunch of people love it so far!:) Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll add another as soon as I get a chance. 


	5. The Giono Octopus

Chapter 5: The Giono Octopus

Looking out at what Jack had just called "a pirate's worst nightmare" Will really couldn't see what was so scary about it at all. All he could see was a black circular thing sticking out of the water. It really wasn't that big either. It was only about half the size of Will.

Will turned to Jack. "What's so bad about it?" he asked.

"Nothing, if you don't mind dieing."

"How could something as small as that be a threat?" Will wondered aloud.

"Small? The Giono Octopus is far from small."

"Is that what that thing is called?"

"Aye."

"It really doesn't look that big," Will observed.

"What you see would be the tip of its head. It actual size is about ten times bigger than this ship, mate."

Will's eyes grew big in shock. Ten times bigger than the ship! That was gigantic! It wasn't as if they were sailing on a small three person boat, this boat was meant for a crew of at least forty men!

Jack noticed the expression on Will's face. "Shocking isn't it, mate?"

"Very. How do we fight it off?"

Jack completely ignored Will's question. "Better be getting that lass of yours. She'll be safer up here."

As Will went down to get Elizabeth he began to wonder why Jack hadn't answered his question, but he wasn't entirely sure whether or not he wanted the answer anyway, so he decided to forget it for the time being. He really didn't have anything to worry about. Jack was probably creating a plan right now anyhow.

"Elizabeth?" Will called.

Elizabeth was currently lying on a bed in one of the rooms under the deck. She'd heard Will calling her, but didn't answer. She was afraid of what he might say, afraid that she'd begin to have feelings for him again.

It wasn't really that she didn't like Will. Had she not been engaged she probably wouldn't have cared, but the truth was she was indeed engaged. She could always call off the engagement, but is that really what she wanted to do? She highly doubted that her father would approve of her having a relationship with a blacksmith and he was quite pleased when he found out of her engagement to Norrington. She couldn't let her father down, could she?

"Elizabeth?" Will called out again, "Please answer Elizabeth. I'm sorry if I did something to upset you, but please come out. You'll be in grave danger if you stay in here. Please Elizabeth answer me."

Grave danger? What on earth was he talking about? She figured she better find out.

"What is it Will?" Elizabeth asked getting out of bed and stepping out of the room.

"Elizabeth," Will sighed relieved to see she was alright, "I was worried it had already gotten you."

"Worried what had gotten me?"

"Some gigantic octopus that is apparently a pirate's worst nightmare. Jack wants you up on deck, apparently it'll be safer up there."

Without hesitation Elizabeth followed Will up on deck.

"Took long enough." Jack mumbled as they arrived on deck, "Hold on tight!" With that Jack let go of the steering wheel and let down the left side anchor. The entire ship immediately tilted to the left.

"Are you mad?" Will gasped as he felt his body sliding towards the edge of the ship, "You're going to kill us!"

"No mate!" Jack yelled as he too was flung to the side, "By doing this I'm keeping us alive!"

"Keeping us alive?" Elizabeth gasped as she held on to the side of the ship being sure not to fall over. "How is this keeping us alive?"

"Currently it isn't, but it soon will." Jack then raised the left anchor back to its normal position and let down the right anchor. Now all three of them were flung to the right side of the ship.

Only this time Elizabeth wasn't able to grab onto the railing of the ship. Instead she was tossed into the water.

"Elizabeth!" Will screamed as he dove in after her.

Jack shrugged and pulled up the right anchor then proceeded to drop the left anchor.

"JACK!" Will screamed from the water. He was holding Elizabeth and the gigantic octopus was coming right towards them!

Jack then pulled up the left anchor and dropped the right one once more.

"JACK!" Will and Elizabeth screamed in unison. The monstrous creature was practically right beside them now.

Jack then pulled out his sword and chucked it at the beast hitting him directly in the middle of his head. The octopus then vanished from sight as it slowly sunk under the water to its death.

Jack then turned to Will and Elizabeth. "You might want to be climbing back aboard the ship now."

The ship was still tilted to the right side. Will swam, while holding Elizabeth, to the side of the ship and since the deck was almost touching the water, had no trouble lifting Elizabeth up onto the deck. Then with Elizabeth's help, he climbed aboard himself.

A very mad Elizabeth turned to Jack. "What we're you thinking? You could have had us killed!"

Jack was very calm as he responded to Elizabeth. "It was all part of the plan, love." He then lifted up the right anchor again the proceeded to steer the ship.

"And what exactly was your plan?" Elizabeth angrily yelled. "Did it involve me dieing by any chance?"

"The plan was to tilt the ship so one of you would fall over board. You see, love, the Giono octopus can't ignore the scent of human and immediately comes to eat it. Once it came close enough to ship I'd be close enough to aim correctly, hit it on its soft spot and kill it. You see when a Giono is hit on his soft spot he'll immediately die afterwards."

Will nodded his head in approval. He wasn't too pleased with the throwing Elizabeth in the water part, but it'd worked out anyway.

Elizabeth angrily walked to the other side of the ship, away from Jack. Suddenly Elizabeth stopped walking and held her stomach. She then shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground, unable to stand.

"Elizabeth!" Will screamed worriedly. He was about to run after her until Jack grabbed him.

"There's nothing you can do to save her, mate."

"If this is because of the Giono octopus I swear I'll kill you!"

"Believe me, mate, this has nothing to do with the Giono."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"It's the black diner. It's beginning to affect her."

Will was beginning to calm down, but he still was a bit uptight. "Will she be alright?" he asked.

"Only if we reach the island on time. Her days are numbered."

Silence followed Jack's comment until he once again spoke. "You know mate, that disease will be affecting you soon as well."

Will stood in silence.

"So if I were in your position," Jack continued, "And I was trying to win over a lady I'd probably go over beside her so when I fell as she did, I'd be stuck beside her both of us unable to get up therefore being forced to spend time together. It's the perfect time to start a little romance, mate."

Will nodded. If he really was going to fall soon he'd want to fall beside Elizabeth. He only had a few days to win her over or else he'd have to watch the Commodore walk her down the aisle. That was a sight that he certainly couldn't bare to see.

Will walked over and sat beside Elizabeth. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked at the sky. It was almost dawn now. "What's happening to me, Will?" she asked.

"I suppose I haven't entirely explained that yet, have I?"

"You said something about the black chicken making us incredibly ill and then eventually..." Elizabeth paused. She suddenly knew what was happening to her. She was dieing.

Will knew exactly what she was thinking. He gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Elizabeth. We're on our way to the cure right now."

"You know, you never did explain how you found out that Barbossa had given me the black chicken."

Will let go of her hand. He'd hoped she wouldn't ask that again.

"Barbossa allowed my freedom, but when he did so he said that me and someone else would suffer in exchange. I'm sorry I got you involved in this, Elizabeth."

"Why would he choose me to suffer? Why not someone else?"

"That too would be my fault I'm afraid." Will waited for Elizabeth's response, but when he said nothing he figured he'd better explain. "He chose someone I..." Will paused. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain this to Elizabeth. "Someone I knew well."

It was partially true. Barbossa did choose someone Will knew well. Will vowed that he someday would tell Elizabeth the whole truth, that Barbossa had really chose someone that Will not only knew well, but more importantly someone that Will cared a lot about.

Elizabeth slowly began to drift off to sleep. She looked cold. Probably because she was soaking wet from falling in the water earlier that night.

Will decided to go find her a blanket under the deck. He found two blankets on the bed Elizabeth had been lying on earlier that night and brought them onto the deck.

Will gently placed one of the blankets on top of Elizabeth and then took the other for himself and closed his eyes. It was beginning to get incredibly bright now that the sun was rising, but Will was so tired that he didn't care. Soon he too fell asleep. 


	6. Why Am I Engaged

Chapter 6: Why Am I Engaged?

When Elizabeth woke it was mid-afternoon. The first thing she noticed was Will lying directly beside her. Seeing him caused her heart to start beating faster. Elizabeth now knew why she seemed to be constantly thinking of Will these past few days. She couldn't hide it from herself any longer, she indeed did have feelings for Will.

Elizabeth then remembered Norrington again. If she was to be married in four days she had to stop thinking about Will in this way. Surely the Commodore must possess some good quality that Will didn't. Elizabeth took some time to think about this, but all that did was prove that she really didn't care about Norrington in even the slightest way.

It was at about that moment that Will awoke. As he woke we felt a sharp pain in the side of his stomach. The black diner had officially hit him.

Even though he was in deep pain Will was still cheerful. "Good morning, Elizabeth, sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth responded as she starred at the sky sadly.

"Something wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Have you ever done something only to please someone else and even though it may be the biggest mistake you'll ever make you still do it because that way that someone else will be happy?"

"I can't say I entirely know what you mean."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Pardon me for asking, but what is this thing exactly that you're doing to please someone else?" Will asked.

"I really can't explain."

"Could you at least tell me who it is that you're trying to please?"

"My father." Why had she told him that? He didn't need to know. Why is it that she could tell Will anything, yet she could tell her fiancé next to nothing?

"I see your dilemma, but if I may put in some advice, Elizabeth, sometimes we need to put ourselves above others, not always, but sometimes."

Elizabeth nodded. Will was right. Although she couldn't always be putting herself above others sometimes it was necessary, especially when it was about her marriage. It wasn't like her father was the one getting married. Why should he get a say in who the groom was? Her father would sure be heartbroken when he found out she didn't want to marry Norrington. Elizabeth still wasn't sure whether or not she should call off her engagement.

"May I ask you something slightly personal, Will?" Elizabeth asked.

Will shrugged. "Sure."

"Have you ever been in love with someone, yet unable to tell them?"

Of course he had. He was in love with someone at this very moment and unable to tell her. But why was she asking this question? Had she figured out that he was in love with her or was she perhaps in love with him, but unable to tell him?

Will wasn't exactly sure whether he should just admit that yes, he was in love or whether he should just not answer. Once he thought about it for a second he came to the conclusion that not answering would be rude and he couldn't lie to her or she'd never trust him. Will knew all too well that a relationship was built around trust and he couldn't afford to loose her trust if he had any hope of her ever loving him in return.

Will finally answered her question. "Yes."

Elizabeth sighed. "Were you by any chance, engaged to someone else at the time?"

"You don't love Commodore Norrington at all, do you?"

"No."

Will was filled with hope upon hearing that one simple word. She didn't love Norrington at all and she was in love with someone other than the Commodore. Was it possible that that someone was him?

"Pardon me for asking Elizabeth, but may I ask whom it is that you do love?"

So many thoughts circled Elizabeth's head. Should she tell him? Should she open up her heart to him and hope that he would love her in return? What if he didn't love her? What if he was in love with someone else?

Seeing that Elizabeth wasn't responding, Will assumed that she didn't wish to tell him and apologized. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I suppose that's not my place."

Elizabeth knew he was wrong. This was Will's place. He deserved the right to know her feelings for him, but how could she tell him?

Some moments of awkward silence passed before Elizabeth got up the courage to finally tell Will her feelings.

"Will," Elizabeth began, "There's something I should tell you."

She would have told him right then and there of her love for him, but she didn't get the chance to before Jack interrupted them.

"How we doing today? Any better than yesterday?"

Will honestly felt like yelling at him 'Yes, now go away!', but he kept his mouth shut. Elizabeth also didn't respond. Jack had just ruined the perfect moment for her to tell Will her feelings and she was not too pleased about that, which is exactly why she ignored him.

"Well, I see we're all doing well," Jack stated hoping at least one of them would respond. "Got into a bit of a fight, did we?"

Will in a somewhat angry tone finally answered Jack. "No, however we are both quite alright considering the circumstances, thank you Jack." Will then, making sure that Elizabeth wasn't looking, motioned with his eyes for Jack to go away.

Jack finally took the hint. "Well, have a good day then," he said as he walked away.

Will then waited for Elizabeth to continue what she'd begun to say before Jack showed up. Several moments passed before Will realized that clearly he'd have to be the one to begin the conversation again.

"So," Will uneasily began, "What were we talking about before Jack showed up?"

Will indeed did remember exactly what they'd been talking about, but he wanted her to be the one to begin the conversation. He was getting very curious about what it was she needed to tell him.

"Nothing," Elizabeth sighed. She did want to tell Will how she felt, but she just felt this wasn't the right time and what about her engagement to Norrington? Elizabeth needed some more time to think; time to determine whether or not she should marry Norrington, but time was running out.

The rest of the day passed by incredibly slowly. Elizabeth and Will talked a little, but not very much. Jack occasionally left the steering wheel to check on them, but not for long periods of time as he'd have to go back to steering the ship.

At dinner time they anchored the ship and ate some food Jack found below the deck. Elizabeth and Will managed to sit up to eat even though it caused them both much pain. Jack sat down beside them as well.

"This is quite good," Elizabeth said as she bit into some turkey.

"Yes, it is rather delicious isn't it?" Will commented.

"Can't you ever talk about anything other than food?" Jack asked rather ticked off.

Elizabeth eyed Jack. "I beg your pardon Captain Sparrow, but if you're such a good conversation starter perhaps you should find something to discuss?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, love. There's always something we can discuss other than food isn't there? Like perhaps a certain engagement?"

A look of panic struck Will's face. He knew exactly where Jack was going with this.

"Perhaps there's a better lad out there then Norrington, eh Will?"

Will didn't know what to say. A simple "Um" was all he managed to get out.

"I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with Commodore James Norrington," Elizabeth responded very sincerely.

Will had to admit he was rather surprised to hear this from her. Hadn't she admitted earlier that she didn't even love the man?

"Ah so you do love him then?" Jack questioned.

Will patiently waited for Elizabeth's answer. She had already told him that she didn't love Norrington. Why was she changing her mind so suddenly?

Elizabeth looked at the ground. "What does it matter to you?"

"Ah so you don't love him!" Jack observed.

Will eyed Jack questionably. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"If she did indeed love him she would have given a straight answer."

Will felt a sense of hope once more. Was Jack's hypothesis correct?

"I'm betting," Jack began, "That she never really wanted to marry the man in the first place, ain't that right, love?"

Elizabeth finished her meal at this time and lay down. The pain wasn't as great when she wasn't sitting up, but it was still there. She still did not respond to Jack's comment.

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere, Jack decided he'd better just let Will find a way to romance Elizabeth and left.

Once Jack left, Will felt the need to speak. "Don't let Jack bother you, Elizabeth."

"He has no right to question my engagement to the Commodore."

Will nodded. "You can't blame him for questioning though. You're not a... an average couple."

Elizabeth took this as an insult. Will didn't intend for his comment to be interpreted that way, however it was.

"What did you just say?" a very angry Elizabeth stormed.

Will could have simply apologized and ended the conversation there, but he decided he wasn't going to keep his true feelings inside anymore. He needed to tell her the truth.

"You must admit the two of you have nothing in common. He's some stuck up Commodore who only cares about himself and you're..."

Will wasn't entirely sure how to describe Elizabeth. Beautiful? Wonderful? Adventurous? Gorgeous?

Elizabeth interrupted Will's thoughts. "I'm what?"

"Different than him."

'Different than him?' Will thought, 'Is that all I can say?'

"I mean," Will began trying to cover up his bad choice of wording, "Different than him in a good way."

"He is a successful man." Elizabeth stated, not only trying to convince Will, but also herself that Norrington would make a good husband.

"Well at least he has one good quality."

"So if you say that I'm different than him I suppose you mean I'm unsuccessful?" Elizabeth stated very seriously.

"No, no, no I didn't mean..."

Elizabeth began laughing before Will could finish his sentence. Will really didn't see what was so funny and felt slightly awkward.

"I was joking, Will."

"Oh," Will responded feeling quite stupid.

"I suppose it isn't that funny," Elizabeth sighed, "I just haven't laughed in days. I don't even remember the last time I actually enjoyed doing something. Ever since I became engaged it seems as if all the fun had been taken out of my life."

"Yes, Norrington has a tendency to do that to people," Will agreed then he grew more serious. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Why are you engaged to this man if you don't even care about him?"

Elizabeth had been wondering that ever since the moment she accepted his proposal. Why was she engaged to a man whom she knew she would never love? Why was she about to agree to spend the rest of her life with one man when the one she truly loved was sitting right beside her?

"Perhaps this isn't my place," Will said once he saw that Elizabeth wasn't responding.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know why I'm engaged to Commodore Norrington." 


	7. Finding the Cure

Chapter 7: Finding the Cure

Elizabeth woke up quite early the next morning. Ever since the events of yesterday Elizabeth kept wondering why she was about to marry a man she didn't care about in three days. After their conversation about her engagement last night both Elizabeth and Will had fallen asleep. Even though it had been short, last night's conversation meant a lot to Elizabeth. She was amazed to see how much Will seemed to oppose the idea of her marrying the Commodore. Elizabeth wondered if it was just because he didn't want to see her in a marriage she didn't belong in or if it was because he perhaps had feelings for her.

At that moment Will awoke. "Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Good morning Will, did you sleep well?"

Will shook his head. "No, not really. The pain in my side was so great that I found it difficult to fall asleep."

Elizabeth knew exactly what he was talking about. She too had woken up a few times during the night, unable to sleep due to this bloody pirate disease Barbossa had given her.

"So," Will said changing the subject, "Do you know if we're anywhere close to Torchea yet?"

"We must be getting close by now. Perhaps we should ask Jack."

"JACK!" Will yelled.

Jack groaned, but then came to their side. He suspected he'd have to go fetch one of them something again, probably food. He was getting incredibly tired of being the only healthy one on the ship.

"What is it you want now?" Jack angrily groaned.

"Are we near the island yet?"

"Yes, now leave me alone!" Jack yelled and with that he went back to steering the ship.

Elizabeth turned to Will. "Why is he so angry?"

"He's the only person on the ship able to walk, he hasn't slept in nights, and he's spent almost every moment on this ship at the steering wheel. He's done so much for us and he honestly has no reason to do so thus we really can't complain."

Elizabeth looked at the sky. "I suppose you're right."

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at Will puzzled. "Whenever you look upwards it seems to be because you're depressed about something," Will stated.

Elizabeth smiled. Why was she engaged to Norrington if this man sitting beside her was all she'd ever wanted in life? He cared about her, he understood her, he wanted what was best for her, he'd learned to read her body language, he was willing to help her with her problems before she even asked for help, was there anything wrong with this man? As far as Elizabeth was considered, no.

She had to tell him how she felt. But what if he didn't love her? And what about Norrington or even worse her father?

"Good news, lads" Jack yelled disturbing Elizabeth's thoughts, "We've reached Torchea!"

Elizabeth was so overjoyed by Jack's wonderful news that she didn't even get mad at him for referring to her as a lad when she indeed was not. What wonderful news it truly was though. Torchea, the island with the cure--the cure that would end her suffering, was right in front of their eyes.

Jack anchored the ship and left to seek the cure that would end Elizabeth and Will's misery.

"I can't believe we're going to be cured shortly!" Elizabeth screamed overjoyed.

Will smiled and nodded his head. After all the pain the two of them had endured the idea of being cured was grand indeed.

Meanwhile Jack was on the island of Torchea looking for the cure. He hadn't told Will or Elizabeth, but he honestly had no idea what exactly the cure was, what it looked like or what he would have to endure to get this cure. Jack wasn't afraid though, not much scared the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

As he walked along the island he noticed that is was quite bare. There wasn't much of anything other than sand and one random tree sitting alone in the middle of the island. It rather strange to see one gigantic tree when there was nothing else around for miles.

Jack had heard pirate stories that that one tree possessed the cure to the black diner. He knew that regardless of appearances that tree was an enchanted tree and in the middle of it lay thousands of black diamond shape rocks. If anyone ever got the black diner all they'd have to do would be to touch one of those rocks and they'd be cured.

Jack walked towards the tree and when he reached it, he dug his sword into its bark. He scraped away at the tree for what seemed like hours until he finally reached the middle, where the black rocks lay.

"That's rather interesting," Jack mumbled to himself as he pulled out a rock. He placed it in his pocket and began walking back to the ship.

He figured the journey back would be just as simple as the journey there had been, but he was wrong. Just as he turned his back to the tree it seemed to magically shoot out monstrous green arms made of vines. They grabbed Jack and threw him up into the air. The arms then caught him and grabbed the black rock. As soon as they returned the rock back to it's natural position, the bark of the tree magically grew back and it was if the tree had never been caught.

Once the monstrous arms released Jack he picked himself off the ground and mumbled something about things never being simple as a pirate. He then walked back to the ship empty handed.

When Jack finally did reach the ship both Elizabeth and Will were overjoyed. Finally they could be cured and the massive pain would end.

"Jack!" Elizabeth joyously yelled, "Did you get it?"

"Not quite, love."

The smiles that had once been on both of their faces seemed to magically vanish. Will looked incredibly depressed and Elizabeth looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"You mean there's no hope for us?" Elizabeth asked holding back tears.

"Not quite, love, just gotta get better equipment."

Jack then grabbed a small cannon and began dragging it off the ship with one hand. In his other hand he held a cannon ball.

Will looked at him in shock. "You can't possibly handle that by yourself. You'll never get it anywhere, it's far too heavy."

"And I suppose you'll be helping me then?"

No one doubted that Will was in no position to possibly help Jack, so it really wasn't that surprising when Will didn't respond.

Jack then began dragging the cannon again and walked off. "Didn't think so," he mumbled.

Jack dragged the cannon all the way to the strange tree and placed it in front of it. He then used his sword to make a hole in the tree and pull out one of the rocks just as he had done the first time, but this time he was ready when the strange arms sprung out of the tree. He shot the cannon ball directly into the middle of the hole he'd already made in the tree. This made a big space between the top of the tree and the bottom of the tree, causing the top of the tree to fall to the ground and also killing the tree in the process. As the tree died all the rocks seemed to mysteriously vanish, all that is except the one in Jack's hand.

"Hope no one else gets the black diner," Jack shrugged, knowing that he had just destroyed the only cure for this deadly disease.

Jack really didn't want to drag the heavy cannon all the way back to the ship, so he decided that one less cannon wouldn't make that much of a difference and left it there.

This time when Jack reached the ship there was no smiling or joyous comments. This was because both Elizabeth and Will expected him to fail again. Elizabeth didn't have the slightest faith in Jack whatsoever and Will didn't believe Jack could possibly have dragged a cannon across the island single handedly. This was part of the reason that both Will and Elizabeth were so shocked when Jack announced he had found the cure and held up a rock.

Elizabeth was quite angered to find the cure was a simple rock. "If all we needed to be cured was a bloody rock why didn't we just grab one back in Port Royal?"

"This isn't just any rock, love, it's a magical rock!"

Elizabeth had never really believed in magic, but then again she'd never really believed in ghosts either until she came face to face with them on her last pirate adventure. If there was such a thing as ghosts, perhaps magic also existed.

Jack then threw the magical rock at Will. As Will caught it a bright light shined all around him. After about thirty seconds the light vanished and so did all the pain. That horrible pain that had stopped Will from doing anything for the past few days was gone. He was cured!

Will then passed the rock to Elizabeth and the same thing happened to her. The two of them couldn't help but smile. They were finally cured from that horrible disease!

"Now I believe you two owe me something," Jack said.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Elizabeth gasped.

"You agreed to help me take back the Pearl, did you not?"

"Elizabeth didn't agree to anything," Will corrected, "I did."

"Was hoping you wouldn't remember that," Jack sighed, "Could have used more help, even if it was from a woman."

Elizabeth was slightly offended by Jack's comment. "And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, love. Now, I suppose you'll want to return to Port Royal so you can go marry that bloody Norrington." Jack groaned and then he returned to his steering wheel.

Elizabeth had completely forgotten of her marriage to Norrington. She wasn't looking forward to this marriage. In fact she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go through with it. She'd been thinking a lot about the situation. She also found herself unintentionally comparing her fiancé to Will a lot, and every time she did so she found she liked Will much more than the Commodore. It seemed as if so much had changed between her and Will since they originally set sail from Port Royal. She somehow felt that spending all this time together drew them much closer. She knew she should stop thinking about Will since she was engaged to another man and all, but why was she engaged? The only reason she'd ever agreed to marry the man was to please her father, but was it really worth it?

"Feel's great to be cured doesn't it?" Will asked interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but smile whenever she saw Will. Elizabeth's smile vanished as she remembered her engagement once again.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Will asked as he gently grabbed her hand.

Elizabeth felt her heart beat quicker as he took her hand, but she had to stop this. She could not fall in love with one man when she engaged to another, but she could if she cancelled her engagement. She had to make up her mind. Should she marry to please her father or wait and marry for love?

"Just thinking about my engagement again," Elizabeth said answering Will's question.

"Elizabeth, there's something I don't understand. If your engagement causes you so much depression, why are you engaged?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It's what my father would want."

"But you're not your father."

Elizabeth sighed.

Suddenly Will knew what he had to do. He had to tell her. He had to let his feelings be known. Now was his chance. Jack was busy so he wouldn't get in the way and the moment just seemed so perfect. He needed to tell her now. This was the opportune moment. It was time for him to poor out his heart.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Will?"

"There's something I should tell you."

Elizabeth smiled, giving Will confidence.

"I love you." 


	8. Come Back, Will

Chapter 8: Come Back, Will

Elizabeth Swann could not believe what she had just heard. Will Turner loved her! Elizabeth was incredibly delighted to hear this great news, but at the same time she found herself somewhat saddened. This was just going to make her decision about whether or not to marry Norrington even harder. Should she please her father or herself? This was so difficult and now there was no more time to think it over.

Will on the other hand, saw Elizabeth wasn't responding and assumed she didn't love him. He felt his heart break in two as he released her hand.

Elizabeth felt Will let go of her hand and realized she needed to say something. "Will, I'm sorry, it's just..."

Will began to walk away. "It's alright, Elizabeth," he lied, for truly his heart felt as it was being ripped in half as he spoke. Everything he ever cared about seemed like nothing now. Life no longer seemed to be worth living. His one and only love, the only person he'd ever cared about, didn't love him. Was there a point in living now?

"Will, please stop!"

Will turned around waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I... I love you to Will."

Will smiled at this and began to walk back towards her, but he stopped as he heard what else she had to say.

"But, I really shouldn't feel this way about you, I'm engaged, Will."

"But only to please your father!" Will argued.

"I know, but... it's just that... it seems so many times in my life I break my father's rules. I displease him all the time and he's getting old, Will, he won't be here much longer I feel I should really do at least one thing to please him before he goes."

"If your father really cared about you, he'd be happy as long as you were happy. Elizabeth, you know, I wouldn't... exactly favor... but I'd at least support this wedding if it made you happy. I couldn't bear to see you marry a man you could care less about."

"And who ever said I couldn't learn to care about him?"

Will shook his head. "The only one you're going to convince is yourself."

Will then walked away. This was not at all how he planned things would go. He didn't want it to end this way. He hadn't meant to yell at Elizabeth, but she was just being so stubborn! He probably shouldn't have lost his temper, but perhaps she needed to hear the things he'd said.

Elizabeth stood on the deck in shock. Why had she said those things, why? Couldn't she have been more settle? The man had got up the courage to do the one thing she had wanted to so many times, but never did. She knew she loved him too, but she was engaged, but maybe he was right. Maybe her engagement was for a really stupid reason after all.

Two days passed. Two boring days, were neither Will nor Elizabeth spoke to each other. They were each afraid of confronting the other. Jack had questioned Will once or twice, but Will always told him it was nothing and Jack went along with his own business. Being a pirate he really didn't care that much about others problems anyhow.

It was the day that they landed at Port Royal that Elizabeth and Will finally spoke to each other. They arrived early in the morning before anyone else was awake.

"I suppose we'll be going our own separate ways now," Will said unable to look at her. His heart ached too much to do so. "You'll be marrying the Commodore and I'll go back to being a blacksmith."

"Um, Mate," Jack interrupted, "Perhaps you are forgetting that we made a deal earlier? You agreed to help me take back the Pearl."

"Oh course, Jack, but perhaps we should at least stay in town overnight to get some rest?"

"We can sleep on the ship."

"We should at least get some supplies."

Jack nodded. "Fine, but as soon as we have the supplies we're leaving."

It was just like Jack to only care about himself. "Fine," Will agreed.

"Goodbye," Elizabeth mumbled as she walked off the ship and headed home.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth," Will responded with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Elizabeth had to admit that the days she spent on that ship were some of the best days of her life. She enjoyed spending time with Will. Why did she let it end, why? Elizabeth found herself walking down the middle of the street sobbing. She'd let him go and for what reason? He was the one for her. Why had she been so stupid? Should she go back to him? No, he probably wouldn't except her now, or would he? Elizabeth felt she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. Why had she been so stupid?

She then noticed Commodore Norrington running towards her. He was the last man she wanted to see now, but that didn't stop him from running after her, calling out her name.

"Elizabeth," Norrington called as he caught up to her, "Thank goodness you're safe. We feared you wouldn't make it back in time for the wedding. It's today you know."

Oh course she knew her wedding was today. Her wedding that would be the biggest mistake ever, but what would her father say if she told him she didn't want to marry Norrington? That's when Will's words echoed in her mind, 'If your father really cared about you, he'd be happy as long as you were happy.' Perhaps he was right.

"Commodore," Elizabeth said as she finally stopped crying.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"I want to call off the wedding."

Norrington frowned and sadness shown in his eyes then he began smiling again. "Oh, you mean postpone the wedding, but do you honestly think we should? You know I've looked forward to this day for a long time."

Elizabeth felt sorry for him after hearing this comment. He'd been looking forward to their wedding day and here she was ruining it, but she knew she must. "Why?" she questioned him.

Norrington was puzzled. "What?"

"Why have you been looking forward to this day?"

"Because I want to marry you," he responded puzzled.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because you're a very beautiful woman of high class."

Elizabeth was disgusted. She'd suspected it had something to do with that. She couldn't believe she'd even considered marrying a man who could care less about what was on the inside and only looked on the outside. Will wasn't like that. He wouldn't care if she was the ugliest woman in the world. He'd seen her in her worst condition ever when she had the black diner and yet, he still loved her. Would Norrington have done so to? She doubted it.

"That's exactly why I want to call off the wedding. You don't even love me."

"Elizabeth's that's not true."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There is a man out there who understands me, who cares about me, who loves me and you are not him!"

"Elizabeth please, you're being completely..."

"WE ARE THROUGH HERE!" With that Elizabeth stormed off. Norrington was not the man she wanted to marry and she never would marry him. She did feel a bit bad about calling off the wedding, but she knew it was what she had to do. Now she had to find Will before him and Jack left for Tortuga to find a crew to help take back the Pearl.

Meanwhile Will and Jack were loading some food onto the ship.

"You know you really shouldn't be so depressed," Jack said as he lifted the box of food onto the ship, "Relationships never work for pirates."

"And what makes you think I'm a pirate?" Will asked.

"Well if you're not a pirate then why did you catch the pirate disease, eh mate, and why wouldn't you let me out of the jail cell without making sure there was something in it for you? Not to mention you illegally broke me out of jail, twice now I believe. You stole this very ship we're standing on, and you can handle a sword pretty well, can you not? Face it mate, you're a pirate."

Will didn't exactly know how to respond to this. "At least I'm not as bad as you."

"No one's as bad as me, mate. Now let's get going before the navy wakes and notices us standing here."

"You'd think they'd have guards out during the night to make sure people like us don't come along."

"With a fool like Norrington in charge what did you expect? He's so bloody stupid he'd never think of that. Now move out," Jack ordered.

Will then pulled up the anchors and the ship began sailing off. Not long after Elizabeth reached to port. She noticed the ship sailing away and felt her heart sink. She was too late.

"Will!" She helplessly yelled out even though she knew there was no chance that he'd hear her, "Will please come back!"

Aboard the ship Will couldn't help, but think of Elizabeth, even though it hurt. He couldn't believe she was about to marry Norrington. Personally, he was quite glad he wouldn't be in town for the wedding. He wondered how things would be when he eventually did return to Port Royal. He knew things would never be the same between him and Elizabeth ever again. He thought he heard her voice yelling at him. Screaming, telling him to come back, and saying she loved him, but it couldn't be. She was probably off preparing for her wedding at this precise moment.

He then heard the voice again. It sounded quite distant. Will glanced back at the port. It appeared there was a woman standing on the dock yelling at someone. A woman that looked like... could it be Elizabeth? Was she really yelling at him? Was it possible?

"Jack!" Will yelled, "Turn the ship around."

"Chickening out already? Some pirate you are, mate."

"Jack, it's Elizabeth."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over the girl already."

"No, Jack look. She's on the dock, yelling something at us."

Jack looked at the port and saw that Will was indeed right. "You really want to go back, knowing that she may just break you're heart again."

"Please Jack I need to know what she saying."

"Alright." 


	9. The Love of Their Life

Chapter 9: The Love of Their Life

As the ship grew closer and closer to the port Will's heart started beating faster and faster. Elizabeth, the love of his life, was calling him. He knew Jack could be right, maybe Elizabeth really was just going to break his heart again. Maybe he was about to get his heart torn in half again, but maybe, just maybe, the exact opposite would happen.

Soon the ship docked.

"Elizabeth!" Will ran out, hoping he wouldn't get his heart ripped out, "I saw you calling, what..." Will then realized that she was crying, but why? "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face. "Will! I thought you'd gone. I didn't think you'd hear me! You have no idea how glad I am that you came back!"

Elizabeth then did something she'd been longing to do for awhile, but wouldn't let herself do so because she'd been engaged. She hugged Will. Words can not describe how Elizabeth felt at that moment as Will wrapped his arms around her, but the expression on her face showed that she was quite happy indeed. They could have gone on like that forever, just standing there in each other arms, but they were soon interrupted by Jack.

"Would you get on with it, mate?" Jack groaned, "We have a ship to catch."

Will rolled his eyes. This was perhaps the best moment of Will's life and here Jack was ruining it.

"Jack please!" Elizabeth groaned letting go of Will, "Give us some time alone, please."

"We really don't have time for this now, love, dawn is upon us people are already waking up. Soon someone will be noticing us here?"

"Then take me aboard your ship," she suggested.

Will knew taking back the Pearl would be dangerous and he didn't want Elizabeth to get involved in such danger. "It's far to dangerous Elizabeth," he then turned to Jack, "Two minutes, that's all I request."

"We really don't have time!"

"It'd be quicker if you just let me spend two minutes alone with her then if we sit here arguing about this."

Jack had to admit that Will did have a point. He felt forced to agree to this stupid bargain, there didn't seem to be another option. Jack then went on the ship to get ready to leave for the second time, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone.

"Will," Elizabeth began gently grabbing his hands, "I... I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me one thing. Are you going to marry him?"

"No, I called off the wedding already."

Will couldn't help but smile. Even if she still didn't care about him, just the fact that she'd called off the wedding made everything so much better. Now, even if he wasn't the one she married, at least she would marry someone she actually cared about.

"And your father?" he asked.

"He doesn't know yet. I suppose he'll be devastated. Especially when he finds out I fell for a black smith."

Will smiled. "And what's wrong with a black smith?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Nothing."

A few moments of silence passed between them, both not knowing exactly what to say until finally Will spoke up.

"May I ask what it was that finally made to decide to call off the marriage?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I thought of you. I remembered all the time we spent together on that ship and I knew... I knew then what I needed to do, who I was meant to be with. I only hope that you can forgive me for the way I acted earlier."

Rather than using his words to tell her that he did indeed forgive her, Will thought of a different way to do so. He leaned in and kissed her.

Elizabeth felt her heart pounding inside her chest. This felt so right, so beautiful. It was a feeling she'd never felt before, but one that she didn't want to end anytime soon.

"Two minutes are up, mate!" Jack yelled interrupting Will and Elizabeth once more.

Will knew he must go or the navy guards would see him and he'd be in really big trouble, and so he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I must go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Elizabeth couldn't believe this was happening. Finally they were able to tell each other of their love and now Will had to leave.

"I'll think of you often, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried to smile, but she really couldn't. Will, the man whom she loved, was leaving her.  
"I love you, Will."

"Hurry up!" Jack yelled, getting impatient.

Will ignored Jack. "I love you, too Elizabeth."

With that they separated, knowing that they would one day see each other again, but also knowing that that day could be very far away. That didn't matter though.

One day Will would return to Port Royal to see his beloved Elizabeth once more. He then intended to spend every possible moment he could with her. Perhaps others would think it awkward, her being of such high class and him being a simple black smith, but what did that matter? All that mattered was that Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were in love and as far as they were concerned that would never change.

/ Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews! Hope you like the way it ended, sorry it's so short. Do you think I should I write a sequel/ 


End file.
